


It's nice to meet you, finally.

by Kayoi1234



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: 10+1 Things, Anxiety, Blanket Permission, Gen, I doubled the 5+1 things, Oh god, Partially based of your's truly, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 17:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18474085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayoi1234/pseuds/Kayoi1234
Summary: The 10 things the Order of Heroes learn about their Summoner.





	It's nice to meet you, finally.

**Author's Note:**

> I started playing Fire Emblem Heroes out of morbid curiosity and oh no. I've been pulled in too deep. Help.   
> The Kiran here is partially based off me, and a bit based off other people or characters.   
> (I've never even _played_ Fire Emblem, what am I doing?)

  1. **Kiran likes to take naps in the strangest of places.**



It’s one of the first things the heroes learn.

Kiran likes to take naps, long, drawn out ones, often in the library with an open book in their lap, head leaning against the window. Other times, it’s in the court yard, curled up in the grass like a cat, their cloak repositioned as a blanket. However, they never nap in a bed, or on the couches. Sometimes across a desk, but never in…normal places.

Dwyer thinks it’s an excellent way to pass the time either way.

  1. **They often feel like they don’t measure up to anyone else.**



Takumi is the one who figures it out first.

It’s obvious, because Takumi has grown up in the shadows of others, and has felt anxiety and resentment bubble up inside of him like a volcano, threating to spill out.

So, Takumi doesn’t say anything, and just offers a shoulder to cry on when Kiran breaks into anxiety induced tears, letting them sob quietly in the halls.

He’s all too familiar with the feelings of inadequacy.

  1. **They always have three things on their person.**



One is obvious. It’s the divine weapon Breidablik, the weapon that allows them to summon heroes. It’s always kept within the folds of Kiran’s cloak, ready to be pulled out at a moment’s notice.

The second in a shield, the kind used by lancers, made from coloured steel. It’s on their arm whenever they head out to battle, and it’s the one thing that has kept them alive on the battlefield.

(It’s the only reason why Anna would let them onto the battlefield at all.)

The third thing, and it’s a strange thing. It’s a coin from their world. It’s always with them, and they can always be seen fidgeting with it, walking it across their knuckles when they’re thinking or waiting for someone.

Nino thinks the trick is actually super cool.

  1. **Kiran has depressive episodes sometimes.**



They happen less frequently, but sometimes, they will won’t leave their room, content with just lying on their bed and staring blankly at the wall opposite. Sometimes they can make it off the bed, but that’s before they sink to the floor and just lean up against their bed and stare blankly, not having the energy to do anything else.

When this happens, it’s a toss up between Ike, who will sit next to them in silence until Kiran musters the energy to do at least one task before going back to sleep or…

Sometimes, it’s Azura, the younger one that is, not the older one, who comes in, bare feet pattering against the stone. She’ll wriggle her way into Kiran’s lap with a book, and open it up and read it out loud. When she finishes the book, she’ll look at Kiran, and if Kiran doesn’t respond, she’ll go get another book to read.

  1. **They’re younger then they look.**



Most of the heroes had thought that Kiran was in was in their early 20s, having already faced all the world had to offer among other things.

That thought was immediately shattered when someone had proposed a drink to celebrate their latest success, and Kiran had immediately said “But…I’m underage.”

Chrom had turned to look at the summoner and tilted his head to the side. “What do you mean?”

Kiran had blinked, and said “Where I’m from, you need to be at least 18 to drink alcohol. I’m not old enough to drink.”

After that, Kiran was subjected to a lot of coddling, and once or twice there has been a loud “Okay thanks _dad_ ” shouted at a well-meaning Eliwood, or a muttered “You’re not my _mum_ , please _stop_ ” whenever they get smothered by Felica after a particularly dangerous battle.

The only ones who seemed to not have cared were the kids and, for some reason, Raven, who could honestly care less.

  1. **If you’re not expecting them, they will scare you unintentionally because of, well, a few reasons.**



Case in point, Kiran was hungry enough that they were sitting in the kitchen in the complete darkness, eating a sandwich.

(For future reference, the sandwich is a tomato, ham and cheese sandwich.)

The complete darkness because they couldn’t be bothered activating the runes that would light said kitchen.

Which is how, in the middle of the night, there was a loud scream, followed by a colourful assortment of curse words, which led to every body to the kitchen to show Takumi, crouched on the floor of the kitchen, trembling while Kiran was petting them on the head, muttering “Sorry, won’t happen again, please forgive me, I’m sorry.”

Needless to say, there was a watch on Kiran for the next week or so.

  1. **They have a sort of “I want to save them” complex.**



Kiran is actually very reckless, especially in the heat of battle. They tend to improvise a lot, and that’s caused more than one near death experience because they had charged in to tackle someone out of the way of a unseen archer.

This did not stop with the allies.

When Veronica had felt the ground crumble beneath her feet and she felt weightless for just a second, she had heard the panicked cry from Xander, followed by someone else yelling.

Then, something had tugged on her arm, and she looked up to see Kiran her arm caught in their grasp, the summoner having braced themselves against the cliffs edge with a grimace.

“C’mon…just…grab the…edge…Veronica…” they had growled out, and when Veronica felt her arm slipping, the Summoner’s other hand shot out to grab her arm, and they were trying to pull her back up.

“Why…why are you saving me?” She had asked, and she could feel tears prick at the corner of her eyes. “I’m your enemy. It would be easier to let me fall.”

Kiran scowled, and tried to pull her up further. “Because, I think…everyone deserves…a chance to live…don’t you?” they forced out.

Veronica doesn’t know what came over her, but maybe it was either’s the summoner’s words or perhaps the realisation that _she didn’t want to die yet_ , but it was enough to reach out for the cliff’s edge with her other hand and grab onto it, so that she can be pulled up from her death.

  1. **Their aim is actually a lot better than most people expect.**



Kiran likes to throw things. They like throwing things at people’s heads.

It’s not rare to see someone like Gray nursing a bruise that bloomed across their face thanks to an apple thrown by Kiran slamming into his cheek, or Virion wincing every time Kiran picks up an orange and casually juggling it in one hand.

It’s helpful when summoning, when they aim the Breidablik at the summoning stones to summon more heroes for the Order. It’s helpful on the battlefield, when they would pick up pebbles and stones off the ground and hurl them at the enemy.

Or, in some cases, it’s helpful when they need to ward off unwanted advances made by _some_ people.

  1. **They tell stories.**



It’s no secret, that Kiran tells stories.

But the thing is, it’s the subject of their stories that confuse people. All heroes have stories, it’s true, stuff of glory and of loss, but Kiran tells stories of something different.

Maybe it’s something about a boy who lives in a town that is constantly locked at twilight, counting out the 358/2 days of his life. Or perhaps it’s about a group of boys and girls who come together not to fight but just to see the sun rise tomorrow. Or about someone born from the wild, and his journey to pick up the fragments that made him as well as making himself new again. Or a whole number of things, birthed from sleepless nights and empty days.

But these stories, Kiran does not focus on their hardships, or major events, or even the amusing ones. The stories they tell are about finding home, finding safety, not being alone anymore, about families that are torn apart but will always come back together.

Kiran’s stories are soft, are warm, and are filled with something akin to family.

  1. **They’ve been counting the days.**



There’s a calendar in Kiran’s quarters, each day marked off by a line of charcoal. Only Azura knew about it first, but Soliel discovered it when she was snooping around and Nino found out when she went to find Kiran for her reading lesson. But that’s beside the point.

There’s a calendar in Kiran’s quarters, and each day leading to the present is marked off by  a line of charcoal. There’s a note tacked onto the top of it by a pin, and something scrawled onto it in black-blue ink.

_“Count the days until we see the sun rise on a peaceful tomorrow.”_

10+1. **Each and every one of the heroes appreciates Kiran.**

This, the heroes know.

They all appreciate Kiran, and all that they have done for them. From the long nights of tactics with Robin, or the stories they told to soothe Nino’s fears, or even just a quiet person who would listen when they needed it most.

So when the second year of the war hits, each of them go up to Kiran, from Henry to Sakura, and all of them give their thanks to Kiran, who smiles and says “You’re welcome. I’m just glad to help.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr [here](https://pkmn-trainer44.tumblr.com/) and [here!](https://kayoiwritingarchivies.tumblr.com/)


End file.
